


Party

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tony might have been thinking after Boxed In</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to USA and CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought that it was mean of Ziva to not invite Tony to her party after watching Boxed In. Here is what Tony might have been thinking when he found out that not only McGee was invited, but Gibbs and Abby.

Party

Why wasn't I invited to Ziva's party? At first I just thought that it was McGee having dinner with her. When I got returned to work after being stuck in the shipping container I found out it was a party. Not only was McGee there, but so was Abby and Gibbs. Does she hate me? Can she not stand me? Why didn't she invite me? What did I ever do to her? Did I say something to her that she didn't like? Did she think I had something planned? I didn't have anything to do that night and yet she didn't even consider asking me. Did she think that it wouldn't hurt to know that she invited everyone else, but not me? Does she think that I have no feelings? Well, I do and they hurt when I found out about the party she had.

The End


End file.
